Colorectal cancer (CRC) is a significant global health concern and is the third leading cause of death from cancer among both men and women worldwide.
Observational studies and randomized trials have demonstrated an inverse association between the incidence of CRC and the use of aspirin (acetylsalicylic acid), and aspirin has been shown to inhibit CRC tumorigenesis in various animal studies.
Because chronic aspirin administration gives rise to a number of adverse effects, including, but not limited to, gastrointestinal (GI) disturbances such as dyspepsia, gastroduodenal bleeding, gastric ulceration and gastritis, its usefulness in the prevention and/or treatment of CRC is limited.
There is thus a need for improved aspirin therapies to prevent and treat CRC.